


The Wolves and the human girl

by S0l0warriors



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bed Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Chains, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hair-pulling, Kidnapping, Love Bites, Mating, Public Sex, Rape, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Summary: this story talks about a girl name Deputy Luna, her brother Deputy David is a werewolf. Men who are born on a full moon or a blood moon are born into a werewolf. In Hope County, the Seeds are werewolves who are looking for a female who will bear them a child. For they will need a heir.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Luna, can you look after Joey while I go and get some food.” David asked.

“Sure thing big brother, be careful.” Luna said, as she was petting Boomer on the head.

Luna watched her brother leave, she admired her brother. Her brother was handsome, he was a very fit man. He has an athletic slim body type, showing muscles from intense workouts. His body could get any woman to fall for him, he’s 6 feet tall. He has a stubble brown beard and a spike hairstyle, his blue eyes show peace and intelligence. 

There’s one thing though, he’s a werewolf. Men are born as werewolves only during a full moon, for rare ones they are born during the blood moon. David was born during the full moon. Women can not be werewolves, Luna was not a werewolf, same as her mother. 

Luna walked into the house, seeing Joey sitting on the couch.

“Hey there Luna.” Joey said, having her hands on her baby womb.

“Need anything?” Luna asked, sitting next to her.

“No thank you, thanks tho.” Joey said.

“How’s the baby?” Luna asked.

“Ok, I'm excited to see the baby born.” Joey said, happy to see her baby.

“Well, the baby will be born in just one month.” Luna said.

“I’m happy that I wasn’t in the helicopter when it crashed, my baby would probably be dead.” Joey said.

“True, at least my brother and Burke escaped alive, and we met Dutch.” Luna said, remembering the night of the arrest.

“Yes, now we need to save Pratt.” Joey said. “Hey, where’s Burke and Earl?” Joey asked.

“They’re with Jerome, helping with the wounded people.” Luna said.

“I see, Mary May is at the bar I assume?” Joey said, knowing Mary.

“Yes, she’s working on making Molotov.” Luna said.

“Wow, it’s been a year and a half since David and I started dating, and now I’m pregnant.” Joey said, remembering the years.

“You two are a perfect couple.” Luna said.

“Thanks, now i’m nervous about being a mother.” Joey said, blushing.

“Don’t worry, my parents will help you.” Luna said.

“Thanks, will you be there to see my baby born?” Joey asked.

“Of course, I want to see the baby born.” Luna said, happy to meet the baby.

\----  
At Jacob’s Veteran Center, Jacob looks at his men training. His army is growing stronger, but he still needs to get rid of Eli. Eli is getting help from the deputies, they’re the ones who are trying to kill his siblings. Jacob will do anything to protect his family, even if it means sacrificing himself to protect them.

“Jacob sir.” a male peggie knocked on his door.

“Enter.” Jacob said.

“Here is the list of people who passed the first and second trial.” the male peggie said, setting the list down.

“Leave.” Jacob said, waving him off.

“Where the hell are you Eli?” Jacob said, looking at the map.

Jacob started getting more pissed, he hasn’t found Eli at all. He wants to rip Eli in half in his werewolf form, if only he had a piece of hair or something to get Eli’s scent.

\----  
When David came back with some dead deer, Luna to help Mary cut up the meat and cook it for everyone.

“Excited that Joey is going to give birth to a baby soon?” Mary asked, cutting up the meat.

“Yes, i’m going to be an aunt.” Luna said.

“What about your parents?” Mary asked.

“They’re excited too, mom won’t stop making baby blankets and clothes. Dad, well he’s been busy making a bed for the baby.” Luna said.

“That’s good.” Mary said.

“Luna!” Joey yelled, sitting in the bar.

“What’s wrong!?” Luna asked.

“It’s time for the baby.” Joey said, feeling the baby coming.

“WHAT!?” Luna said, running to go get the doctor and her parents and brother.

“Baby is on the way!” Mary said, leading her upstairs.

The doctor ran to Joey upstairs, helping deliver the baby.

“Where’s the baby!?” the dad said, running in.

“She’s getting ready to deliver.” Mary said, waiting downstairs.

As David and his family waited, they heard a cry upstairs. They saw the doctor walking downstairs with a baby boy in his arms.

“It’s a boy David, it’a boy.” the doctor said, handing the baby to David.

“Oh, my son, my baby boy.” David said, cradling him in his arms.

“What are you going to name him?” Luna asked.

“His name will be Jack.” David said, cradling his son.

“That’s a perfect name.” the mom said, looking at her grandson.

“A grandson, about time.” the dad said, placing his hands on David’s shoulder.

Luna watched her friends and family congratulating her brother, she heads outside to look at the beautiful full moon that shines. She closes her eyes to feel the nice warm night of June Month.  
\----

“Thank you Faith.” Joseph said, as Faith finished brushing his long hair.

“You’re welcome, need anything?” Faith asked, after helping him get dressed.

“No, you may go.” Joseph said, thanking his sister.

Faith left the room, Joseph was getting ready to do a sermon. Every Sunday night, Joseph and his siblings do a sermon at 6 pm. They will sing, dance, and do speeches about the New World. Joseph wants to do sermons on Sundays, helps people bring hope, faith, and confidence.

Joseph looked at the beautiful full moon, a perfect night for a run. But he needs to tend to his sermon, wolves love running during the full moon, but werewolves, they enjoy any kind of moon.

“My children, let us pray for this lovely night and let us pray for our new world that will soon be coming.” Joseph said, raising his hands up in the air.

Everyone started praying, Joseph knows that god is trying to protect his people.   
\-----

“Awww, look how cute he is, he has your eyes.” Mary said, looking at baby Jack.

“I think he has his mom’s eye and his dad’s hair.” Grace said, looking at Jack.

“You think?” David said, holding his son in his arms.

“Yep.” Grace said.

“He’s handsome and perfect.” Joey said, sitting next to David.

“Yeah. hey, where’s Luna?” David asked, not seeing his sister.

“She’s at the house, taking a shower.” the mom said.

“Don’t want to disturb her then.” David said.

“Yeah.” the mom said.

The next day, Luna woke up early. She wanted to go out and search for plants to make some medicine, for the wounded and sick people at Falls End. 

She headed up to the mountains to find some purple plants, knowing there must be up in the mountains. As she was walking up into the mountains she made sure to be on guard around her surroundings, she didn’t want any peggies or the brothers finding her.

“There they are.” Luna said, walking up to the plants.

As Luna started picking some, she quickly heard a branch break behind her. She slowly and quietly continued picking the plants, while her other hand went to her gun. She then heard the footsteps coming up close, she calmly made sure not to move, just act normal. She heard a growl behind her, it sounded like a wolf. She quickly grabbed her gun, turning around to see a werewolf in front of her. She quickly shot her gun, but the wolf dodged it, the creature ran towards her. Smacking the gun out of her hand and tackling her to the ground.

“Get off of me!” Luna said, struggling as the creature held her down.

The wolf growled at her, as the creature looked down at her he started sniffing her. As Luna watched the creature sniffer, she quickly remembered the pepper spray she carried around. When the wolf finished, he looked up at her, showing his teeth at her. While he was distracted, she quickly grabbed her spray from her pocket from her pants. Spraying the creature's eye, he let go of her, she quickly got up and ran. Not wanting to get killed by the werewolf, she ran down the hill as fast as she could.  
\----  
When the werewolf let go of Luna, he turned back into his human form.

“Damn bitch, she got me with a pepper spray. Not bad.” Jacob said, letting out a laugh.

“I think she will be perfect for me and my brothers.” Jacob said, knowing he found something perfect for his brothers and him.

He continues rubbing his eyes for a bit, after his eyes start to feel the pain go away, he gets up and goes to see his brothers. After several hours of walking back, Jacob got to the ranch to see his brothers sitting on the couch.

“I got something to tell you, you’ll like this.” Jacob said, entering the room.

\----

“I think I lost it?” Luna said, after leaving the mountain

“There you are, where did you go?” David asked, standing outside.

“Just went to go wander around up in the mountains.” Luna said, not wanting to tell her brother.

“Just be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt.” David said, worried about his sister.

“Will do.” Luna said.

She heads back inside to see Joey holding Alex in her arms, breast feeding him.

“Hey there Luna, where did you go?” Joey asked.

“Went to go wander around in the mountains.” Luna said, sitting next to her.

“Saw any peggies?” Joey asked, worried about her.

“No, just climb some trees to work out my arms and legs.” Luna said.

“That’s good.” Joey said.

“Where’s Burke and Earl?” Luna asked.

“They’re working on finding a way to save Pratt.” Joey said.

“I see.” Luna said, since Pratt is still at Jacob’s compound.

“Don’t worry sis, we’ll save him.” David said, entering the bar.

“Yeah, all though, I do have one plan.” Luna said, thinking of a plan.

“And what’s that?” David asked.

“One of us goes in, while the other protects them. Someone has to get Pratt out, while the other helps them escape and keep the enemies away.” Luna explained.

“That actually is not a bad Idea, you stay outside, I'll head inside.” David said, standing up.

“Ok, just give me the cue.” Luna said.


	2. Chapter 2

“So all we need to do is capture her, have any ideas?” Joseph asked, after hearing Jacob explain to his brothers about what he found.

“I have a plan, but I will need help.” Jacob said.

“What is the plan?” John asked.

“Here is a list of people we need to kidnap” Jacob said.

“Very well, you lead.” Joseph agreed with what Jacob said.

“My pleasure.” Jacob said.

\----  
When Luna and David arrived, they headed to Jacob’s compound. They had everything set and ready for the escape, all that’s left is David to get inside.

“Are you ready?” David asked.

“Yeah, just radio me.” Luna said.

David put on the clothes that he grabbed, now he can walk in there without being detected. Luna watched as her brother made his way to the entrance, normal and calm.  
\-----

“Alright, just need to find Pratt.” David said, walking into the compound.

David looked around, seeing if maybe Pratt is outside feeding the judges, or helping out with prisoners. David couldn’t see him anywhere, he decided to head inside. When he entered the building, he made sure to stay calm.

“Did you hear what Jacob ordered us?” a male peggie asked.

“No, what is it?” another male peggie asked.

“We’re going to capture some people, said something about making a deal.” the male peggie said.

“How many?” the other peggie asked.

“Eight, Pratt is one of them.” the peggie said.

“Wow, that’s a lot.” the male peggie said.

“Yeah, better get to work.” 

David froze when he heard this, he needed to tell his sister this. David quickly made his way out, undetected.

“Luna you there?” David radioed.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’ll explain later, we need to head back to Falls End, there’s a problem.” David said.

\-----

“Is the plan ready?” Jacob asked, talking to his men.

“Yes sir, we got the people.” the hunter said.

“Good, load them into the truck.” Jacob ordered.

“I will do the dealing, Jacob, you can grab the girl. John can radio them.” Joseph said, talking about the plan.

“Right.” the two of them said.

\----  
When David and Luna arrived at Falls End, David explained about the Seeds plan.

“We can’t let them get away!” Mary said.

“The deal isn’t going to work.” Burke said, refusing to accept their deal.

“I agree, we need to think of a plan fast.” Jerome said.

“We have a problem!” a guy said, running into the bar.

“What is it?” Jerome asked.

“They captured Jess Black, Xander, Grace, and three other people. Luna David, they also have your mom!” the guy said.

“What!?” everyone said, shocked to hear this.

“How?” Burke asked.

“They were out getting supplies for us, when suddenly a truck came out of nowhere.” the guy explained.

Suddenly the radio started calling.

“Is everyone listening?” it was John Seed.

“You asshole.” Burke said, responding.

“Language, I have a message. My brother wants to make a deal, and we’ll release your friends.” John said.

“How can we trust you?” David asked.

“You have an hour to meet us at the bridge to Whitetails Mountain.” John said, as he hung up.

“So what do we do?” Joey asked.

“We can’t lose anyone, let’s just go.” David said, not wanting to lose his mom.

“Luna I have a special task for you.” Burke said.

“What is it?” Luna asked.

“You’ll have to shoot the smoke grenade at the ground, once we escape. That way, no one will get shot.” Burke explained.

“Sure thing.” Luna said.

After hours of driving, they made it to the destination, David saw the prisoners being held. Luna quickly made her way to the trees, hidden and unseen.

“Let them go Joseph!” Burke yelled, walking up.

“Will you accept my deal?” Joseph asked.

“And what deal is that?” Jerome asked, getting out of the truck.

“You leave us, and we’ll let you guys have your freedom.” Joseph said.

“You’ll let us leave his place?” David asked.

“Yes, free, no more fighting and no more killing.” Joseph said.

“No more killing and no more fighting?” David said.

“Yes, as promised.” Joseph said.

“Fine.” Burke said.

The peggies let the prisoners walk to the resistance, they waited until they made it to them peacefully. When the prisoners made it, John shouted the cue.

“Now, fire!” John shouted.

“Shit!” David said, grabbing his gun.

“Everyone in!” Burke ordered.

The prisoners headed to the trucks, getting in so that they didn't get shot.

“Luna now!” David said, radioing her.

Luna then shoots an arrow with a smoke grenade attached to it, the smoke goes out.

“Ok, go!” Luna said, as the smoke spreads.

She watched as her brother left with the rest, she quickly ran into the woods.as she ran away, suddenly she felt something hit her. She fell to the ground, she quickly looked around the woods to see who was there. Suddenly her vision starts to blur, she tries to get up, but the drug was taking effect on her. The last thing she saw was a figure walking to her.

“Got you.” the figure said, as everything went black.

\----

When the people made it back to Falls End, David’s father ran out.

“Oh thank god you’re alright.” the father said, hugging his wife.

“I was so scared.” the mom said, crying into his arms.

“Are you ok?” Joey asked, walking out with her baby.

“Yes, thank you dear.” the mom said, hugging Joey.

“Is everyone ok?” Mary asked, walking out of her bar.

“Yes, Mary, everyone is ok.” Jerome said, getting out of the truck.

“Where’s Luna?” Mary asked.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be here. She had to lure them away from us.” David said.

“Pratt!” Joey said, running up to hug him.

“You’re ok.” Pratt said, hugging her.

“Yes, are you ok?” Joey asked, seeing his beaten up face.

“Tired.” Pratt said.

“Come on, let’s get you fed and taken care of.” Joey said, leading him inside.

“You have a baby!?” Pratt said, seeing baby Jack in her arms.

“Yes, i’ll explain everything inside.” Joey said, leading him inside.

\----

“It’s time to wake up.” a soft voice crooned, waking up Luna.

“John,” a disapproving voice chastised. It sounded familiar, somehow, but try as she might, she couldn’t place it. “She’s coming back to us, give her a minute.”

Luna felt something soft under, something smooth.

“She’s opening her eyes.” a male voice said, seeing Luna opening her eyes.

Luna opens her eyes to see the brothers there, she slowly gets up with John's help.

Joseph fucking Seed, sitting on the edge of the bed she was lying in, in an unfamiliar room.

“Welcome home, Luna.” he breathed, smiling serenely.

“Home?” Luna asked, confused by this.

“You’re at the Seed’s Ranch, your new home.” Joseph said, placing a hand on her leg.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You’re going to be the mother of our children.” Jacob said, sitting in a chair arms crossed.

“What?” she said, with a shocked look.

“You’re perfect for us, perfect for our children.” Joseph said.

“No, i don’t want this.” Luna said, shaking her head.

“It’s ok dear, you’ll slowly accept your fate.” John said.

“Please let me go, I don’t want this.” Luna begged, not wanting this.

“Either you accept this fate, or we’ll kill your friends and family.” Jacob said.

“No!” Luna said, looking at Jacob.

“Either you stay here and surrender, or watch your family and friends die. Which one?” Joseph said.

Luna sat there scared to see her family and friends be killed by them, she didn’t want them to suffer and die. She clenches her fists into a ball, staring at her hands.

“Fine…. You win.” Luna said, surrendering herself.

“Good, don’t worry dear. We’ll make sure that your family is safe and away from us.” Joseph said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Luna wasn’t allowed to leave unless the brothers were around her. Yesterday was painful, John has left a tattoo on her body. Lust was on her left thigh, while wrath was on her chest. Her wounds were still healing from the tattoo, John made sure that they were permanent on her.

“What’s wrong dear?” John asked, sitting on the couch with her.

“Nothing, just lost in thoughts.” Luna said, as she sat on the couch with John.

“I hope you’re not thinking about escaping. Because if you do, your family will suffer.” John said, threatening her.

“I’m not, just thinking about my tattoo wounds.” Luna said.

“Don’t worry dear, they’ll heal.” John said, wrapping his arms around her.

John stared at her. Her long straight hair that reaches to her armpit, she has some layers in them, and she has medium brown hair. She has light peach skin complexion, she is an attractive young woman, she has elegant facial features, she has a slender and toned physique. Her beautiful grey eyes show calmness, she was the absolute image of purity.

“Tell me dear, what do you think we should name the children?” John asked.

“I don’t know, never thought about that.” Luna said, scared to think about their baby.

“How about Shaun for me, Ray for Jacob son, and Sol for Joseph.” John said, already coming up with names.

“I guess, I never really thought about it.” Luna said.

“I’ll let my brothers know about the names.” John said, as he gave her a kiss on the neck.

Luna wasn’t happy to be with them, her life with them is going to be hell.

“I hate it.” John said, with an angry growl.

“What is it?” Luna asked.

He then picks her up, carries her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed.

“John?” Luna asked, scared to ask.

“I hate how you don’t look at me, I hate how you don’t love me and my brothers.” John said, looking at her with his eyes.

“You won’t leave us Luna, you’re the mother of our children.” he growled.

“John! I didn’t ask for any of this!” Luna said, trying to tell John this.

“Oh but you will, yes you will.” John said, as he then crawls in bed.

Before Luna had a chance to react, she felt a crushing grip on your wrist. John grabbed the other wrist and tied them to the head of the bed headboard, tight and secure.

“Please stop John, don’t do this.” Luna begged.

John grabbed the waistline of her jeans and ripped the front open. Her eyes widened in shock, he was serious about this. John pulled them down, forcefully removing them from her. She let out a small cry as John moved up, John slipped a hand up to her shirt, force opening her sleeveless t-shirt she was wearing to undo her bra.

“Don’t.” Luna said, letting more tears go down her face.

John then cut off her straps of her shirt, removing them.

“Don’t.” Luna begged, looking at John with a scared face.

John then stopped, he stared at her for a few seconds. He got up and left the room, Luna watched in curiosity. Wandering where John went. She then saw John return, he was annoyed and full of lust in his eyes.

“Nrnrnrmrm!” Luna said, as John placed a piece of duct tape on her mouth. “Mmmphpmmm! Nrnrn! Mrhrphngn! Mrmrhrhngng!”

“There we go, no more disturbance.” John said.

She then watched as John took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He then unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock.

“Ready?” John asked, as he moved closer to her.

“"Mphppmmm!” Luna shakes her head no, she was scared.

She then felt him push two fingers inside her, while his other hand went to massage her breast. She wanted him to stop, but he continues to send the feeling to her. John was enjoying seeing her face as he pushed his fingers in her, he then opened his mouth and sucked on her nipples. She tried to not moan, but John's fingers and mouth made her let out a moan as he pushed his fingers in deeper and his tongue licked her nipples.

“I can tell you want it, don’t need to be shy.” John said, as he let out a laugh.

Luna started crying, as she felt John put his mouth on her other nipples, he was enjoying sucking on her nipples. She wanted John to stop, she was scared for her future with them. Suddenly she felt John pull his fingers out, she looked at him to see what he was doing next.

“Are you ready for the fun part?” John asked, as he unzipped his pants. Pulling out his cock.

Luna looked shocked, John is going to put his cock inside her. She squirmed under him, trying to break free.

“Don’t worry dear, this will all be over soon.” John said, as he then thrust himself in her.

She cried as John thrusted inside her, he kept going until he was deep enough. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, making it easier for the both of them. She can feel him push himself deeper inside, he would push harder and rougher inside her.

“See, this is my love. Soon you’ll see my brother's love.” John said, as he kissed her on the head.

John then released his cum inside her, the cum went inside her like a hose bring turned on. They both painted lay in bed naked, Luna was in complete shock to have John’s seed inside her. She wanted to kill him so badly, but he was too strong for her to escape and kill him.

“I think you need a shower.” John said, as he untied her and removed her gag.

“Please, stop.” Luna said, not wanting more.

“Don’t worry dear, this will be over soon.” John said, as he led her to the showers.

When he turned on the showers, he threw her in the shower. Luna felt the warm water hit her body, the next thing she saw was John getting in the showers.

“Please, no more.” Luna said, trying to push him away.

John then grabbed her wrist, pinning them above her head.

“Don’t. Ever. Say. No. To. Me.” John said, letting out a growl in her ear.

She then felt John's hands move down her hips, lifting her up against the walls. And in just one push, his cock was already inside her. Luna wrapped her legs around him as she felt him go deeper inside her, she tried to fight him off, but he was strong.

“I don’t want this.” Luna said, letting out her tears.

John then grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him.

“Don’t. Lie. to. Me! I know you want it, I can tell.” John said, as he lets go of her hair.

He then bit on her neck, leaving a mark on her. She let out a cry, John was forcing her to accept her fate. She knew she couldn’t escape them, they are strong, they are powerful, they are evil. She wants her family, she wants her friends, she wants her brother. As she was lost in thoughts, she didn’t realize that she John was at his limit, he then released his cum inside her. She can feel the cum dripping out of her, how it drips on the ground like rain drops.

“You’re amazing at this, my brothers are going to enjoy this.” John said, as he planted a kiss on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Luna sat on the couch with Jacob. It was Jacob’s turn to watch her, her body was so sore from John’s fun time with her. Luna sat on the couch quietly, Jacob was pulling her close to him, she could feel his nose on her shoulders. How he sniffs her scent, it was like he was memorizing her scent, just in case she runs away. He can hunt her down.

“My brother told me that you are great to have fun with, is that true?” Jacob asked.

Luna froze when she heard this, she knew what it meant, Jacob wants to fill her up just like John.

“Please don’t, I'm still sore from John.” Luna begged, not wanting any more.

“Why don’t we go and have some fun.” Jacob said, ignoring her.

He then picks her up, carries her to the bedroom, Luna tried fighting him by pushing him away. When they entered, Jacob placed her on the bed, she tried to get up, but Jacob pushed her on down. Jacob then climbed on top of her, she tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong.

“Let me fill you up dear, my brother did, now it’s my turn.” Jacob said, as he ripped her dress off.

“Please stop.” Luna said, letting her tears out.

He pressed a placating kiss to the nape of her neck, nipping at the skin in a way that sent shivers down Luna’s spine. Luna tried to get him away from her, she didn’t want him to fill her up with his seed.

“Don’t like that huh, too bad, we get what we want. Even if it means we have to use force.” Jacob said, as he lifted her legs on his shoulders and unzipped his pants. 

“Jacob!” Luna said.

“Don’t be like that, pup. You’re gonna take all of my cock like a good girl, let me fuck you till i reach my climax, and I will, understand?” Jacob said, as he holds his cock.

She felt the tip of his throbbing cock brush against her entrance just once before he thrust himself all the way inside her with a pleasured grunt. “You know exactly where you belong. We’ll make sure that you won’t escape us, even if it means we have to break your legs.” 

Her eyes widened with the intrusion, tears rolled down her temples and into her hair, her lip quivered, she tensed up harder than before.

“Mmmhm… So tight… So perfect.” He moaned, pressing his forehead against hers.

Luna started crying as he was thrusting inside her, Jacob is going to give her his seed, filling every part of her body. Soon she’ll be pregnant with all three of them, she didn’t want this.

Jacob thrust in and out of her slowly to begin with, getting deeper each time. He began picking up the pace and increasing the force of each thrust, making her whole body jerk. His cock hit a spot inside her that made her gasp with each thrust, her body was betraying her it seemed, waves of pleasure washed over her with each stroke. She tried to put her hands on his chest to stop him or slow him down, she was feeling herself get weaker, her shoving became nothing more than her resting her hands on his chest. Jacob kept going strong, his motions got rougher, the sound of skin slapping together.

“Please stock.” Luna said, not wanting him to continue.

“Shut up.” Jacob said, as he can feel his cock ready to release.

Luna’s walls tightened around his cock, she let out another whine followed by a groan, her body twitched and shuddered violently with every thrust. During which Jacob slammed himself into her roughly moaning out with ecstasy as he reached his own peak, his load spilling inside her. He slowed right down, pulling out of her slowly.

She could feel his cum coming out of her, but Jacob pushed it back inside her, not wanting his work go to waste.

“Ready for more?” Jacob said, as he pulled her up.

Jacob grabs her arms, pulling them behind her back only to tie them up, behind her back. He wasted no time in flipping her over on her stomach, he was on his knees between her spread legs. One hand had snaked its way around her waist, lifting her hips up and anchoring her against him, Luna groaned as two thick fingers pushed their way into her pussy and began to slowly pump in and out of her. She bit her lip to hold back a whimper as his fingers scissored her, he then pulled out of her.

“I can tell you’re ready.” Jacob said, as he licked in her ears.

He then decided to change something, he sat on the bed, grabbed her arms and lifted her up. Making her sit on his lap roughly as he entered her, she let out a moan as his cock entered inside her again. He bit the back of her shoulder, Pumping her hard. Luna let out a gasp, as he bit on her really hard, blood was going down on her back. He spread her legs again, as he shoved his fingers back in her, while he still thrust inside her.

She was starting to feel sore from his rough treatment. Jacob pushed her used hole over his still hard member, dropping her all the way down until she reached the base of his cock. She let out a cry of pain and squirmed and writhed, the position had allowed him to go deeper than he had so far, it was painful for her. The pain she felt was getting worse, she wanted him to stop so badly, she couldn’t handle it anymore, he was being so rough she thought he was going to rip her open.

“Jacob… please stop.” Luna said, already feeling weak and defeated.

“Fuck no!” He replied, getting a bit rougher.

“IT… I… IT HURTS! Stop!” She yelped, as he continued.

His right fingers were pumping inside her, while the other was on her breast. Now he got really rough and began pounding himself into her so much, tears kept falling, she cried in agony after each thrust, the air was getting knocked out of her, she felt bruises forming all over her body. After what felt like an eternity he let out a loud moan of pleasure, and threw his head back, exploding inside her for a second time.

“Please…. No more.” Luna begged, as she was about to pass out.

Luna was exhausted, she had no idea how long this torture had lasted. Jacob lifted her up, letting her fall on the bed, she heard him get up and put his shirt back on. Jacob casually walked back over to her and sat her up. She felt weak, almost faint. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him as if he was giving her a hug. Weakly she rested her head against him, she was too scared to do anything else. He gently caressed her face.

“My brother was right, you are an amazing partner for us.” Jacob said, as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. 

“You’ll never be free, your brother will never free you.” He said coldly before kissing her on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Luna stayed with Joseph today, she learned that her brother has been causing problems for them. David has been trying to find a way to get to her, John and Jacob went to go catch him, stop him from interfering with them.

Luna sat outside on a rock, looking at the water, how the sun makes the water sparkle. She could still feel the cum dripping down her legs, she can still feel their tongue licking at her clit.

“Are you ok my dear?” Joseph asked, walking up next to her.

“Yes.” Luna said.

“I know you’re lying, you can still feel their seed going down on your legs.” Joseph said, walking in front of her.

She looked up at him, she tried to hide it, but Joseph was smart.

“Come here dear, let’s go on a walk.” Joseph said, holding out his hands.

She took his hands, Joseph tugged her nearly into him. She assumed on purpose because he didn’t let go of her hand, instead used his free hand with the rosary to stroke her captured arm.

“Follow me,” he said.

She then followed him in the woods, knowing that they won’t go that far from his compound. He was quiet as they walked in the woods more.

“Where are we going?” Luna asked.

“Just somewhere private and alone to talk.” Joseph said.

When they stopped, Joseph made sure that no one was around for them to talk privately.

“My brothers have already filled you up with their seed, how does it feel?” Joseph asked.

“I didn’t ask for this, I don’t want this.” Luna said.

“But you are perfect for us, you will be the mother of our children.” Joseph said, as he wraps his arms around her.

“No, please let me go, I don’t want this.” Luna begged.

“Don’t worry love, we’ll be a wonderful family.” Joseph said.

She then felt his left hand move down her body, lifting her dress up a little. She then felt Joseph's hands groping her butt, she knew what he was about to do, she then tried to push him away from her.

“Please stop.” Luna asked, trying to push him away from her.

“It’s ok dear, let me love you.” Joseph said, as he then started rubbing her clit.

“No, please don’t.” Luna said, trying to push him away.

Joseph didn’t let go, he ignored her as she tried to push him away from her. Joseph held her close to him, not letting go of her, he wanted to show her his love.

“Let me love you, let me show you my love.” Joseph said, as he kept pulling her closer.

“Let go.” Luna said, trying to push him away.

After a few tries, Luna was able to push him away, she then slapped him in the face. She turned around to run, but Joseph grabbed her hands, pulling her in.

“Let go!” Luna yelled, trying to break free.

“You can not leave, you will and you must accept your role, your home, your family.” Joseph said, hugging her tightly.

Joseph then lifts her up in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. When they arrived, Joseph placed Luna on the bed.

“No!” Luna said, as she tried to run.

But Joseph stops her, by grabbing her ankle.

“Don’t worry love, this will be over soon.” Joseph said, as he ripped her dress off.

Luna tried to get up on her elbows, but Joseph held her down and crashed his lips onto hers. His kiss was more desperate and erratic than usual; usually, he would treat her gently, loving, and care. Now, he held her down with such force, she could feel bruises starting to form around her wrists. She tried to break free from the kiss, but Joseph held her head still, as he explored inside her mouth.

“Joseph, you’re hurting me,” Luna said, as he broke the kiss.

“Remember, this is your new role.” Joseph said.

Joseph licked his thumb and pressed it on her clit. Luna gasped as he inserted two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out at an accelerated pace. Luna moaned and clenched her legs together as she started to feel the peak of her orgasm when she suddenly felt herself being flipped over onto her stomach. The sound of Joseph’s belt buckle loosening and his pants unzipping seemed louder to her ears, the sound sent chills down her back.

“Please don’t.” Luna begged, as she tried to crawl away.

Joseph grabbed her hips and shoved himself inside her without warning. Luna shrieked at the sudden intrusion, but Joseph paid no mind as he rammed into her over and over. Suddenly, she felt a yanked back as Joseph grabbed a fistful of her hair. 

“You can not leave, this is your purpose, your role, your destiny.” he growled into her ear.

He brought her to her orgasm and finished inside her as she collapsed onto the bed. He did not pull out as he lightly kissed her shoulders and neck, taking her hand in his.

“Will you accept your fate?” Joseph asked.

“Y-yes.” Luna said, as she let out a tear.

\-----  
The next day, Luna layed in bed naked from Joseph’s love. He returned her to John’s Ranch where it’s safe. There he can finish his fun time with her. It’s morning, Luna awakened in bed to find the naked body of Joseph on top of her, his skin pressed tightly against hers. She could feel his hard cock rubbing between her folds, her body was covered in bruises and sores.

“Don’t be afraid, dear, You were made for this. When I see your wants. Your desires. Not the petty thing of lust. No, so much more. I can feel your desire to be loved and accepted. The kind of love that produces a child. It is no sin. It is a thing of beauty.” Joseph said, as he kissed her body.

“Good morning brother, how was your sleep?” John asked, entering the bedroom.

“Good, but I think we should do something new.” Joseph said, sitting up.

“And what may that be?” Jacob asked, entering the room.

“I believe she needs more of our seeds inside her, why don’t we fill her up.” Joseph said.

The words scared her, she froze when Joseph said that she needs more of their seed inside her.

“I believe so brother, she won’t get pregnant if she doesn’t have enough of our seeds.” John said.

“Then let’s fill her up until she gets pregnant.” Jacob said, as he works on getting her clothes off.

“No.” Luna said.

“Don’t worry dear, this will all be over soon.” Joseph said, grabbing her hands.

She tried to break free from Joseph grips, and suddenly John's body touched her naked back. She can feel his naked body on hers, she can feel John’s hands on her shoulders.

“It’s ok, we’re here, we’ll love you.” John said, kissing her neck.

John then grabs her breasts, massaging them in his hands, while Joseph sucks on her nipples. The feeling made Luna moan as their hands and fingers touch her, she tried to fight back, but they won her.

“Why don’t we make this more comfortable.” John said.

She then felt John lift her up, facing him, he placed her on his cock. She then felt his cock entering inside her hole, she can feel his cock already wanting to fuck her.

“It’s ok, just let the feeling take over your body.” John said, as he placed a hand on her head.

Suddenly she felt Jacob enter her too, she froze at the feeling of having two men cocks inside her. She then felt John and Jacob thrust inside her, John kissed her roughly on the mouth, tongue parting her lips and exploring her as his hands roamed over her body. Jacob kissed and nibbled on her neck and shoulders as he brutally thrusted against her.

Her body was starting to betray her, it was reacting naturally to the stimulants. Their thrusts were rough and deep, each time they plunged themselves inside her, it knocked the air from her lungs. They pinched her nipple and kept their other actions going and that pushed her over the edge, she writhed and squirmed, closing her eyes tight letting the climax bring waves of pleasure over her, her walls constricted around their cock giving them some experience of her pleasure.

“Please, stop.” Luna begged, feeling them thrust more and rougher.

“Shhh, don’t worry, it will all be over once we fill you up.” John said.

Jacob’s hands went back around her hips and his thrusts were more rough than before, his pacing was all over the place, his thrusts were sloppy and lacked rhythm as he clenched his jaw. Jacob finally reached his own climax, his cock twitched as he coated her walls in his seed, John was thrusting into her to the hilt. His pace was unforgiving, the sound of skin slapping against skin. After several thrusts, John and Jacob released their seed inside her. She panted as they stopped.

“See dear, let us show you our love.” Joseph said.

\-----  
A year has passed, the collapse has happened the next day after the three brothers filled her up with their seed.

Luna sat on the bed with her left hand cuffed to the bed, while her right was stroking her pregnant belly. She was sad, defeated, and now a mother to the three Seeds. Faith has been helping her with routines, feeding her, washing her, and getting the baby stuff ready. Joseph told her that her brother, her family and friends are all in Dutch’s bunker. Safe and sound, they have not told her family about her being pregnant.

“How are you feeling love?” John asked, entering the room.

“Ok, tired.” Luna said.

“Don’t worry dear, the baby will be born soon.” John said, sitting down next to her.

“Are you happy to be a mother?” John asked.

“Y-yes.” Luna said, scared to give birth to their baby.

“Don’t worry dear, we’ll be together forever.” John said, as he gave her a kiss.

Later then, Jacob came in to see his baby womb.

“How is the baby?” Jacob asked.

“Ok, Faith’s been helping me.” Luna said, not looking at Jacob.

“That’s good, soon our son will grow up strong like me.” Jacob said, as he placed his hands on her stomach.

“Yes, he will.” Luna said.

It’s now bedtime, the brothers head to bed with Luna.

“Can’t wait for the baby to be born.” Joseph said, hugging Luna.

“Our sons will be great leaders.” John said.

“Yes, we’ll have to make sure that they succeeded and pass our tests.” Jacob said.

“Will you help dear?” Joseph asked.

“Y-yes.” Luna said, nodding her head.

“We will always be together, till death do us part.” Joseph said, as he kissed her along with his brothers.


End file.
